Forum Shinra
by Lunagarden
Summary: De quoi parlent nos héros sur le fofo de la Shinra? Un seul clic et vous le découvrirez xD


Petit délire qui m'a surgit en plein chat de guilde, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une courte fanfic avec les personnages de Final fantasy 7

Au cas où ça vous a plût, faites-moi savoir, j'en ferais peut-être un autre ;)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

* * *

Forum Shinra

**Reno des Turks** est en couple avec : un ange :)

**Aéris la dernière Cetra** aime ça.

**Séphiroth **dit: Reno, tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise jambes.

**Kadaj **dit : On peut t'aider à le faire, grand-frère ?

**Loz **dit : Tu le tiens et moi je le cogne ?

**Genesis Rhapsodos, Rufus Shinra** et 14 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Rosso l'Écarlate** a ajouté «domestication de fauves » à ses activités.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Tu les domestiques à mains nues ou avec un fouet ?

**Rosso l'Écarlate** dit : Au corps à corps.

**Reno des Turks** aime ça.

* * *

**Yazoo** dit: Je suis sensé écrire quoi ? Contrairement à Genesis, je ne suis pas un puits d'inspiration lyrique.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Oh mon ange, rien que ces mots me donnent des ailes à ce que j'ai envie de te faire ce soir.

**Elena de Turks** dit : Reno, FaceBook c'est pas pour ça…

**Genesis Rhapsodos **dit : Compte tenu de l'augmentation des scènes érotiques on-line, je crois que tu es mal placée pour dire le contraire…

**Elena des Turks** dit : T'es un homme mort Genesis.

**Reno des Turks** et** Yazoo **aiment ça.

* * *

**Séphiroth** a ajouté «domination du monde » à ses activités.

**Genesis Rhapsodos** dit : Encore ? Je croyais que cette lubie t'avait passé, Séph -_-'

**Rufus Shinra **a ajouté «domination du monde » à ses activités.

**Genesis Rhapsodos **dit : L'autre qui s'y mets lui aussi -_-''

**Rufus Shinra **dit : En fait, on se le dispute On-line.

**Rufus Shinra et Séphiroth** aiment ça.

**Genesis Rhapsodos **dit : Va se pendre.

**Cloud Strife **dit : Tu veux un coup de main pour la corde ?

**Genesis Rhapsodos **dit : Pour t'étrangler avec, volontiers.

* * *

**Cloud Strife** dit : Je remercie la liberté d'expression sur FaceBook.

**Genesis Rhapsodos **dit : Le FaceBook est le SEUL endroit où tu n'as pas l'air idiot, Clad.

**Reno des Turks**, **Rufus Shinra** et 14 personnes aiment ça.

**Cloud Strife** dit : Je t'emmerde ! Contrairement aux blagues de blonds, je NE suis PAS idiot !

**Genesis Rhapsodos **dit : Bien sûr que non, c'est TOI la blague xD

**Reno des Turks** dit : Même moi, j'aurais pas hésité à la sortir, celle-là.

**Yazoo** dit : RENO ! Ce soir tu dors sur le canapé !

**Cloud Strife** aime ça.

* * *

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Dorénavant, le monde me connaîtra sous le nouveau nom de Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Hé, Maître des Flammes. Il y a ton manteau qui crame…

**Vincent Valentine** aime ça.

* * *

**Reno des Turks** dit : J'adore tirer la langue à longueur de journée.

**Yazoo **dit : Continue à la tirer comme ça et je la mords.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Avoue que tu aimes ça mon ange.

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Ouhhh- Miau !

**Reno des Turks** dit : Hé ! Hé !

**Genesis Rhapsodos **et**Vincent Valentine** aiment ça.

* * *

**Yazoo** a ajouté «Tir à la cible » à ses activités.

**Reno des Turks** dit : C'est Cloud la cible ? Je peux y participer ?

_**Zack Fair **dit** : **Gen__re cheveux blonds épais et en épi, impossible de le manquer, à moins que tu cherches Cloud dans un troupeau de Chocobos._

**Reno des Turks, ****Marina LaRebelle **et **Vincent Valentine** aiment ça.

**Yazoo** dit : Reno, tu viens de gagner UNE semaine à dormir sur le canapé.

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Je te plains, Reno. Toi qui dis à tout le monde que Yazoo est un ange…

**Reno des Turks** dit : Je n'ai jamais précisé quel genre…

**Yazoo** dit : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : J'adore vous voir vous disputer, c'est encore mieux que lire Loveless.

**Reno des Turks** dit : C'est encore mieux quand on est au lit.

**Yazoo** dit : RENO EFFACE-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Je te prête mon fouet ?

**Reno des Turks** dit : Accessoirement je crois que je vais avoir aussi besoin d'une paire de menottes.

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** aime ça.

* * *

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** a partagé photo de Vincent Valentine à la plage de Costa Del Sol.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Je croyais que les vampires ça détestait le soleil.

**Vincent Valentine** dit : Pour énième fois… je ne suis PAS un vampire !

**Reno des Turks** dit : Et tu expliques comment ces 30 années à dormir dans une cave d'un manoir sinistre ET dans un cercueil ?

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Remarque, j'aurai bien voulu partager le cercueil avec lui, t'as vu la quantité de livres à lire au sous-sol ?

**Reno des Turks** dit : T'as des idées romantiques morbides nan ?

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : J'y peux rien, c'est de famille.

* * *

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** a partagé : « Il suffit d'une rencontre heureuse pour changer une vie ! »

**Yazoo**, **Aéris, Vincent Valentine **et 14 autres personnesaiment ça.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Je confirme ! Tout a changé le jour où j'ai rencontré mon ange. Je l'aime !

**Cloud Strife : **Dis voir Reno, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu t'es pas fait botter les fesses par ce même ange, ce jour-là ?

**Reno des Turks** dit : Je t'emmerde Strife ! Tu dis ça parce qu'Aéris t'a plaqué pour ton meilleur ami et que Tifa est avec Loz !

**Cloud Strife** dit : Au moins aucune des deux ne m'ont précipité du haut d'un immeuble !

**Reno des Turks** dit : C'est moins humiliant que de se faire empaler comme une brochette par un sabre de 3 mètres de longueur.

**Aéris la dernière Cetra dit : **J'en sais quelque chose.

* * *

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : L'homme est-il condamné à se faire des illusions de lui-même ?

**Elena des Turks** dit : Oui, parce qu'en général se sont des imbéciles.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Ou des cons intellectuels ?

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Je vais les retenir celles-là !

* * *

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Le simple fait de reconnaitre sa propre stupidité est une preuve d'intelligence.

**Cloud Strife** dit : Pourquoi je sens que tu me vises en particulier ?

**Reno des Turks** dit : Parce que t'est blond ET stupide ?

**Cloud Strife** dit : Alors je vais faire une coloration. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur ça ?

**Reno des Turks** dit : Même avec une coloration ça effacerait pas ta stupidité héréditaire, crois-moi xD

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Pour une fois que ça tombe pas sur moi…

**Reno des Turks** dit : T'aurais dû la fermer Gen, parce la chose qui compense ton air con c'est ta belle gueule et les niaiseries que tu récites à tout bout champ.

**Cloud Strife** aime ça.

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Dis voir Strife t'as pas un cours sur la reproduction des Chocobos à mater par hasard ?

**Zack Fair** dit : Puis on se demande pourquoi les pauvres bestioles le fuient…

**Cloud Strife** dit : Connard !

**Reno des Turks, ****Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Yazoo** dit: Genesis pourquoi tu prêches Loveless sans cesse?

**Cloud Strife** dit : Parce que c'est un mytho ?

**Genesis Rhapsodos le Maître des Flammes** dit : Dis voir Cloud, t'as pas des Chocobos à traumatiser toi ? Et pour répondre à ta question Yazoo je prêche pas Loveless, j'instruit les esprit étroits.

**Yazoo** dit: Ça ne répond pas à ma question…

**Cloud Strife** dit : Frimeur.

* * *

**Genesis Rhapsodos Tout-Feu-Tout-Flamme** dit : J'adore mon nouveau pseudo.

**Zack Fair** dit : C'est bien mieux que le mien en tout cas…

**Genesis Rhapsodos Tout-Feu-Tout-Flamme** dit : Oh… pauvre petit chiot…

**Zack Fair** dit : Gen, si tu tiens à ta vie tu te tais !

**Cloud Strife** dit : Ça se comprend xD

**Zack Fair** dit : La ferme Chocobo Boy !

**Reno des Turks** dit : Heureusement que certains ont des surnoms plus mignons.

**Genesis Rhapsodos Tout-Feu-Tout-Flamme** dit : Tu veux parler de toi ou de ton ange ?

**Reno des Turks** dit : Les deux ).

**Genesis Rhapsodos Tout-Feu-Tout-Flamme** aime ça.

* * *

**Genesis Rhapsodos Tout-Feu-Tout-Flamme** dit : Philtre d'amour : doux nectar qui ensorcèle le cœur des hommes et qui les rends esclaves des belles créatures douces et dangereuses que sont les femmes.

**Yazoo** dit: Il a suffit d'un regard pour que je m'y noie. Je me suis perdu dans tes yeux et je suis tombé du ciel tel un ange déchu. Tu es venu vers moi et tu m'as accueilli dans tes bras. Tu m'as fait gouter aux délices interdis et je suis devenu un ange proscrit.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Mon ange. Mon philtre d'amour ce sont tes paroles que je bois avec délicatesse.

**Aéris la dernière Cetra **dit : Ohhhh c'est trop mignon !

**Cloud Chocofarm **dit : Mignon ? Ça fait peur oui !

**Reno des Turks** dit : Ça te va comme un gant ce nouveau pseudo Strife !

**Cloud Chocofarm **dit : Quoi ? Zack t'es un homme mort !

**Zack Fair** dit : Kawak xD?

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment, j'en ait plein d'autres mais elles sont encore en plein travail^^

Kiss 3


End file.
